wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/Game Machines: How To Maximize Performance
Introduction Usually, playing WoT/WoW would mention a proper gaming machine (Which some of us can't afford), PC to be exact. But there are players with low-end computers, needing to place a lowest graphic setting possible. Some of us have machines so low powered, that they only manage to get minimal FPS, even at the lowest setting. This is why I brought this up: for the ones who have low powered computers/PCs. Yes, the ones who have the proper equipment can follow these steps to maximize game performance. Note that for maximum object resolution, set the 3D render resolution to max instead of dynamic. Requirements To start, let's look at WoT's system requirements. It says the following: *Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/7/8/10. *Processor (CPU): A processor with at least two (2) physical cores supporting SSE2. *Memory (RAM): 1.5 GB for Windows XP SP3, 2 GB for Windows Vista / 7. *Video card: GeForce 6800 with 256 MB RAM / ATI HD X2400 XT with 256 MB RAM, DirectX 9.0c. *Sound card: DirectX 9.0c compatible. Note that in update 1.0, Wargaming™ changed the graphics engine to Core™ (Which altered WoT's graphics and its demands) and physics engine to Havoc™ (Added enhanced physics to the improved graphics). This change led to a lower demand of system requirements (from 2.0 RAM to 1.5 and lower graphics card demand). Communications Ports Now, follow the steps exactly, or you run the risk of corrupting/negatively altering your system. Note that I'm done this on a Lenovo Ideapad 100s 14IBR (Windows 10). If your not windows 10 or 8, don't read these steps, as Windows 10 and 8 are more advanced and has more features. Note that these are made by me with my Windows 10 Home #Open "Control Panel" (Type this in your search bar, not the browser one :P) #Go to "System And Security" #Click "System" #Open Device Manager" on the left hand side Now, don't touch anything else once your there. Follow the steps carefully. #Scroll around until you see "Ports (COM & LTP) #There should be one (or more) COMS (Should be COM1 of there are only one, in most cases. LTP is an external cord) #Double click COM1 #Go to "Port Settings" #Set bites per second to max #Set data bits to 8 #Set stop bits to 1 #Set "Flow Control" to "Hardware" #Click "Advanced" #Set the sliders to max and enable FIFO Buffers (If they are there) This allows more flowing of data, but it may increase the risk of an overload. To ensure a lesser risk, always have the FIFO Buffers on (Otherwise, lower the bites per second if the client keeps crashing). Graphics Now, a computer always has some type of graphics card. It should be always up-to-date, unless there's a version that gives best performance. The graphics card determine the graphics shown, including 3D. DO NOT DISABLE THIS DEVICE. #Right-click and select "Graphics Properties" #Go to "Power Options" #Select the setting that will maximize performance *Overclocking* Now: #This will affect your computer's performance directly #I am not responsible for the damage done #The company is also not responsible #Ensure backup #Do this at your own risk! Overclocking is more complicated. It directly affects the CPU's processors by setting them to run at a faster rate than normally set. This however generates problems: #Heat. You must have a proper cooling system. #Overloading. The Motherboard may overload. #Life of processor. It may affect the lifetime of the processor Now, overclocking may provide better performance, but not all processors can be overclocked (Like an Intel Celeron). Overclocking requires a good motherboard and a K-Based processor chip. The K means it is unlocked and can be adjusted. Try looking up your device's processor through the internet. If you don't know your processor, go to "Device Manager" and then scroll around until you find "Processors". Click the arrow and the name of the processors should appear. *AMD processors are mostly K-based and are highly recommended* Now, confirm that you have the proper cooling system. A combination of water and air cooling is recommended but installing newer and better equipment of the same cooling type might be better. It's good to put your device through stress tests. In simpler terms, testing your processor's limits. Do this to ensure no harm will be done. Its recommended to install stress test software to know your processor boundaries. If you're reading this blog through the computer you want to overclock, use a different device to read the instructions on this blog. Now, confirming that you have all the required boxes checked off (and have a different device ready to read from), let's start! #Open Settings #Click "Update and Security" #Then click "Recovery" #Click "Restart Now" under "Advanced Setup" #Wait... #Now click "Troubleshoot" #And then click "Advanced Settings" #Now click "UEFI Firmware Settings" #Restart Note that AMDs are highly recommended. Also, mouse will not be available in most cases. Please note that BIOS on different computer models differ, specifically to the Graphics Card installed. #Arrow to the section that contains the CPU frequency settings #Replace the number with the Frequency you want to overclock to #Press enter #Now, if you can access your system's cooling, continue (Otherwise, skip steps 5 and 6) #Go to your system's cooling settings #Adjust as you wish #Arrow to the exit menu #Save and exit Your computer should be noticeably faster, but hotter also. You can always go back to the BIOS, or intall overclocking software if your too lazy to do those steps/too complicated. Other #Open search and type in "Run" #Open "Run" and type in "ms.config" #Click on the "Boot" tab #Click on "Advance options" and nothing else on that menu #Check "Number of processors" #Select the correct number of processors your computer has (or select the amount of processors you want to use) #"Ok" #Click "Ok" again If your computer is slower than normal, it needs a defragmenting: #Open Files #Right-Click on your internal storage (Normally named :C) #Click properties #Click the tools tab #Select Optimize #Optimize the drive you want to speed up Optimize as much as you want to Fixing Network Problems If your experiencing network issues, try this: #Open "Control Panel" #Open "System and Security" #Open "Device manager" #Go to "Ports (COM and LTP) #Click "Port settings" #Click "Advanced" #Move the sliders to a lower setting (Trades performance for better connection) #Click "Ok" once your done #Close the menu and exit the control panel menus If that didn't work, or you want to go the extra mile: #Repeat steps 1-3 #Go to "Network adapters" #Open the one that connects to your network (Not the bluetooth) #Click "Driver" tab #Click "Update" Now, if you know what to install, then you pick what you want for the update. Otherwise, do the automated update. Category:Blog posts